1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a notebook computer device and, more particularly, to a notebook computer device with an image capture module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet and the maturity of photographic imaging technology, image capture modules are mass-produced, and the market price of the image capture module is accepted by most consumers. Therefore, the image capture module is widely used, and users interactively communicate with others via the video and audio on the Internet.
Due to powerful functions and the convenience, the notebook computers embedded with the image capture module are favored by users. The image capture module embedded with the image capture module is usually disposed on the top of a display to facilitate the user shooting and remote video communication.
However, the image capture module embedded with the image capture module is often directly exposed without protection, and thus the module is easily contaminated. Furthermore, when the notebook computer device is attacked by viruses or hackers, the module may automatically turn on due to an improper control. Consequently, personal privacy images may be leaked, and they may be stolen and spread on the Internet by others.